Un Destino
by potter421
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo se enfrentan, pero a la misma vez el mismo. Dos mundos que llevan separados por siglos se encuentran, y solo dos niños podran salvar al mundo de ese antiguo mal.


**Capitulo 1: El principio de todo**

**HARRY**

Estábamos en una misión, encontramos mortifagos en una casa. Atrapamos a todos ellos, revisando empecé a oír un llanto.

El llanto provenía de un bebe como de tres años con ojos azul verdoso y pelo negro. Decidí calmarlo y llevármelo hacia el ministerio.

\- ¿Estás bien y quiénes son tus padres? - Le pregunte. Me sorprendí al escucharlo hablar, un perfecto español. Gracias a Merlín que en el curso de Aurores uno tenía que aprender diferentes idiomas.

\- "¿Qué dijiste?"- Me pregunto al no entender lo que dije.

\- "¿Qué si estás bien y quienes son tus padres?"- Le pregunte otra vez pero ahora en español.

\- "Sí, estoy bien pero no sé quiénes son mis padres. Desperté aquí sin ningún recuerdo"- Me contesto.

Llegue al ministerio, decidí ir al Departamento de Leyes e Investigación Mágica. Hermione tal vez tenga información de niños desaparecidos en el mundo. El chico se durmió después que me contó aquello.

Entre a la oficina de Herms y me sorprendí al encontrar a Ginny hay. Las dos me miraron con sorpresa a cargar a un niño dormido, puse mi dedo en mis labios para que no hablaran. Lo puse en una silla y le hice un encantamiento para no despertarlo con el sonido.

\- Harry, ¿quien es ese niño?- Me pregunto mi esposa

\- No sé, lo encontramos en la redada y no recuerda nada. También habla fluidamente el español.- Le conteste. Más añadí.- Esperaba que Herms tuviera información.- La mire.

\- Harry, lo siento pero no me han enviado nada de una desaparición de un niño en España o en un lugar de habla hispana.- Me dijo. Me sentía mal, no quería que ese niño viviera sin una familia.

Hay mismo entro Ron, un poco ansioso? Con una profecía en mano.

\- Harry esta profecía empezó a brill...- No siguió porque se empezó a oír una voz proveniente de la esfera.

_Huérfano de hogar, huérfano de familia. Otra persona igualada en actitud y personalidad. El hijo del elegido un poder más grande posee, nacidos los dos en el quinto mes. A algo mayor que el padre se enfrentarán. Al final la salvación o la destrucción por el odio o el amor a su familia será._

Me quede sorprendido, yo soy el elegido, así que uno de mis hijos tienen mayor poder. Y parece que yo adopte a aquel niño.

\- Es Albus.- Los tres la miramos sin entender.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?, Hermione- Le preguntó Ron.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que Albus nació en mayo, es decir el quinto mes- Ginny y yo la observamos entre la sorpresa y la preocupación.

-¡No, no, no, Albus no!- Dijo gritando mi esposa, que suerte que le puse los encantamientos de silencio al niño.

-Tranquila, Ginny. Mejor analicemos lo que dijo la profecía y Ron, que era lo que ibas a decir.- Dijo Herms, yo lo mire para que continuara.

-Pues como estaba diciendo, la profecía empezó a brillar.- respondió- Mejor se lo cuento todo de un principio.

**NARRADOR**

-Pues como estaba diciendo, la profecía empezó a brillar.- respondió- Mejor se lo cuento todo de un principio.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ron estaba llevando a los mortifagos capturados a ser juzgados. Cuando pasó por la puerta que lleva a la Sala de Profecías, vio un destello salir de ahí. Paro de repente asiendo que su compañero Seamus Finnegan lo viera extrañado.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Ron?- Le pregunto

\- He, no, nada. Mejor sigue adelanta, okey.- Seamus siguió caminando restándole importancia.

Ron se dirigió a la Sala de Profecías, al entrar encontró a todas las profecías agitándose. Una luz intensa venía del medio de la sala, llego al medio y encontró unas escaleras. El supo que era algo importante ya que el ha estado en esa sala muchas veces, y nunca avía visto esas escaleras.

Al bajar, la luz se volvió más intensa. Poco a poco se acostumbro a luz, al llegar al medio de la pequeña sala se encontró con una profecía marcada con un cero. Al coger la luz se apagó, venía de ella la luz. Decidió llevársela con sigo, ya que no veía nada cogió su varita y dijo "Lumos" casi inaudible. Su varita se prendió dejándolo ver.

Subió a toda velocidad, otra vez en la Sala de Profecías observo hacia donde se suponía estaba la escalera y se sorprendió al no verla. Salió de ahí no sin antes apagar y guardar su varita junto a la profecía. Corrió hacia el Departamento de Aurores, esperando encontrar a su mejor amigo en su oficina.

Al no encontrarlo decidió ir al despacho de su mujer, otra vez tomó un elevador. Al llegar al Departamento de Leyes e Investigación Mágica, corrió directo hacia la oficina de su esposa. Al faltar un poco decidió calmarse para así explicar todo. Abrió la puerta mencionando:

\- Harry esta profecía empezó a brill...-

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**HARRY**

Escuche con mucha atención a la misma vez observaba al pequeño. El tendría un destino igual al mío o peor. Después de esto hablare con Ginny de ello. Ron ya término de relatar su historia y sé que Hemrs va a pregunta algo.

\- Una profecía oculta en la Sala de Profecías, ¿todo lo que dices es cierto, Ron?- Le pregunto ¿nerviosa?

\- Es cierto lo que digo, Herms- Le contesto sin notar el nerviosismo de ella.

Ella hizo algo que me sorprendió: ataco a su esposo y mejor amiga. Ellos cayeron en el piso y les borró la memoria, yo reaccione cuando ella estaba borrándoles la memoria. Hice lo más sensato, gritar.

-Hermione, que haces- Le grite sorprendido.

-Cálmate Harry, hace un tiempo encontré otra profecía relacionada a esta. Después te la muestro y yo sé que quieres adoptar al pequeño, no- Yo a sentí en aprobación.

Apunto a los dos y dijo "enervate". Los dos se levantaron y nos miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué nos paso?- Pregunto Ron. Yo iba a contestar pero Hermione se me adelanto.

-Se desmayaron cuando supieron que Harry querría adoptar a este pequeño.

-¿Que pequeño?- Ginny pregunto

-Creo que habla de ese, el que está atrás de Hermione- Al decir esto Ron, gire mi cabeza hacia Hermione y vi al pequeño atrás de Hermione.

-Ay pero que lindo.-Dijo Ginny

-Tienes razón y parece tímido-Dijo Ron feliz. Viendo la cara del pequeño de "no entender ni tres carajos", decidí intervenir. Además, tal vez el recuerde su nombre.

-"Oye amiguito, cómo te llamas."- Le pregunte

-"Creo que era Christopher." Le sonríe y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Oye Chris, quisieras poder entender lo que ellos te querían decir." Le dijo Herms, el le contesto con una sonrisa.

-"Okey, quédate quieto ok." _IdimiTransletoInglus - _Al decir el hechizo, de la punta de su varita salió una luz que bañó a Chris. Cuando se disipó la luz el miro hacia Ginny y Ron que miraban un poco sorprendidos.

-Hola, me llamo Christopher.

**Esta historia yo la publique en Wattpad con el username Irlandaoscar, tratare de actualiza a la par en las dos cuentas. Espero que les guste**


End file.
